


Hold Me While You Wait

by calswrites



Series: Divinely Uninspired [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, F/M, Songfic, divinely unispired to a hellish extent, lewis capaldi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: Dani wasn’t one for being pampered for a couple of reasons: she didn’t see the need for it if you were more than capable of doing it yourself, and it also just wasn’t the way she had been raised – with her father passing away at a young age and her mother being absent for the majority of her childhood, she had learned to do things on her own. However, she didn’t mind putting that away to live Malcolm’s luxurious lifestyle for a night or two.OR, a Brightwell oneshot in which Malcolm invites Dani to one of his mother's charity events.
Relationships: Dani Powell & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Divinely Uninspired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hold Me While You Wait

**_iii. if you’re gonna waste my time, let’s waste it right._ ** ****

“Okay, now you’re just wasting time,” Bright said, glaring slightly at his… well, he wasn’t sure what they were. He and Dani were partners, but he struggled to wonder if there was anything more to it. There was surely a bit of flirting and unrequited sexual tension between them, along with a trust that neither one had achieved with anyone in quite a long time. Both of them thought that was what their relationship was and what it was always going to be.

“I am not wasting time. I’m… uh,” she shifted uncomfortably in the dress he was forcing her to wear. She volunteered to be his plus one at one of his mother’s charity events -- mainly because he wouldn’t stop rambling about not having one for days on end -- but when the day came, she was more nervous than she had ever been.

“Stalling. You’re stalling,” he started to ramble, the pace of his voice increasing with every sentence. “You don’t want to come, do you? I shouldn’t have forced you to. I’m sorry. I just get excited about these things because I’m not really invited to many things for, well quite obvious reasons, so it’s nice to go out every once in awhile, but I shouldn’t have assumed that you would want to come too. I can really find--”

She quickly grabbed his face and pulled him closer until her lips were on his, effectively silencing him. After the initial shock went away, his lips moved gently against hers as he placed his hands on her waist. Dani was the one who pulled away, wanting to say something, but the feeling of his lips still lingered for a while after they had separated. “I want to go. I’m just nervous, that’s all. I don’t really fit in with your crowd, but I want to be there… with you.”

“Okay,” he said softly, letting his hands rest back at his sides. “Then we do this, together.” She smiled at him, removing her hands from his cheeks. “Have I said that you look absolutely stunning yet?” She shook her head slightly, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. “You do.” He reached for her hand to thread his fingers in between hers. “Thank you for doing this.”

“I’d do anything for you.” She knew that he wasn’t looking for a relationship and, to be honest, she wasn’t either. She was fine with that, but one thing she didn’t know was how blurred the lines had gotten for them. They had made a silent pact to keep their relationship professional, but her kissing him and them holding hands made the lines of that pact a bit fuzzy.

“You ready to go? We can wait a couple of minutes if you want to, but with traffic you never really know if you’re--” She stopped his rambling again by pressing her free hand to his lips.

“We can go now.” Dani smiled slightly at him. She had rarely seen him this anxious and she was wondering if it was because of the event they were going to or if it was simply the two of them being alone together.

He squeezed her hand slightly as they walked out of his apartment. His mother had sent a driver over to his apartment even though he had insisted he could get himself (and his plus-one) to the event on his own, but his mother upheld her status of being the most stubborn person he knew.

Dani wasn’t one for being pampered for a couple of reasons: she didn’t see the need for it if you were more than capable of doing it yourself, and it also just wasn’t the way she had been raised – with her father passing away at a young age and her mother being absent for the majority of her childhood, she had learned to do things on her own. However, she didn’t mind putting that away to live Malcolm’s luxurious lifestyle for a night or two.

She had met Malcolm’s mother in passing once before but never spent time with her in a situation like this. She was intimidated, to say the least. The stories that Malcolm and Gil had told over time hadn’t given her an extremely positive feeling of her.

Bright nudged her with his elbow, snapping her out of her thoughts. “What are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?”

She sighed as she leaned her head against the seat and tilted it to look at him. “Your mother.”

“Well that’s one way to kill a mood,” he said, joking with her to hopefully get her spirits up a little bit. In response, she closed her eyes slightly and turned her head forward. Seeing that his joke fell quite flat, he placed his hand gently on her thigh. “She’s not as scary as everyone makes her seem, I promise. She’ll love you, Dani.” She turned back to face him, giving him a bit of a smile to acknowledge that what he said helped calm her slightly. She put her hand on top of his and intertwined their fingers as they sat together, simply enjoying each other’s presence for the remainder of the drive.

Malcolm was first out of the car when they got there, rushing around to Dani’s side to open the door for her to hopefully lift her spirits a bit more. “Milady,” he smiled at her, offering his hand. She rolled her eyes as she took it and got out, but she was holding back a smile of her own. He walked slightly in front of her as they walked into the venue. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him, but Dani was completely in awe.

Bright simply nodded at the man taking down names to be let in, since he had practically grown up going to these kinds of events and every person that his mother employed knew him. “You really are New York royalty, huh,” she said softly as they walked inside. She caught sight of his mother across the room, surrounded by a crowd of people and mindlessly moved behind Malcolm.

He reached behind him to find and squeeze her hand. “It’s okay. I’ll introduce you and if it doesn’t go well, we can leave, okay?” He looked back to see her nod as a response. As the crowd around his mother started to thin out, he led Dani over.

“Malcolm! How nice of you to join me for once,” Jessica said once she saw her son. “Oh, and you brought a friend.”

“Mother, this is--” he started.

“Detective Powell, I remember.” She extended her hand to the seemingly shy detective. “Nice to meet you under a more normal circumstance. I’ve heard great things.”

Dani turned to Malcolm at the last statement, smiling at the idea that he would discuss her with her. He smiled back in response and she slid her hand out of his to shake Jessica’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Whitly. Uh, and you can call me Dani.”

“Well then you can call me Jessica,” she smiled at her son’s plus one before someone behind them caught her eye. “It was very nice to meet you again, Dani.”

Once she was out of earshot of the two, Dani turned back to Bright. “You talk about me?”

“Don’t go getting a big head now,” he teased, tapping lightly on her forehead. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“It was… actually kind of nice.”

“Maybe I should bring you to these events more often,” he said as they started to wander the venue together.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's installment number 3! i hope you guys liked it (if you did, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or comment). this is, honestly, probably one of the very few happy ones that there are going to be - mainly because of the vibes the song/lyrics give me, so yeah, enjoy it while you can lmao. anyways, thank you as always for supporting me <3


End file.
